


Каждая близость - сумасшествие

by Hazy_waltz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Obsession, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_waltz/pseuds/Hazy_waltz
Summary: Видеть призраки ушедших - паршиво. Видеть эти призраки в живых - ещё хуже.





	

— Хокаге-сама, нарушитель доставлен, — произнёс АНБУ, войдя в рабочий кабинет. Наруто поднял взгляд от до ужаса надоевших, никому не нужных, но почему-то совершенно необходимых документов, и кивком дал знак продолжать.  
  
— Оружия не найдено, в целом объект неопасен, — боец резко замолкает и смотрит в пол, будто не знает, как донести свою мысль. Странная неуверенность.  
  
— Но?.. — мягко подталкивает к ответу Узумаки, цепко оглядывая подчинённого. «Неопасен», да?  
  
— У него отсутствует чакра. Вообще. — АНБУ поднимает взгляд, ожидая реакции на произнесенную фразу.  
  
Наруто моргает и непонимающе хмурится: это что, какой-то глупый розыгрыш? Но для этого человека шутки нехарактерны. Скорее, чужак применил неизвестное дзюцу.  
  
— Неджи, сними маску, — даёт команду он, наблюдая за дёрнувшимся бойцом.  
  
Тот нервно поводит плечами и медленно стягивает маску, открывая бледное лицо с напряжёнными на висках венами. Бьякуган активирован. Наруто пару секунд вглядывается в глаза Хьюго и понимает, что он не врёт. Более того: напуган.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что чакра есть даже у гражданских? — спокойно интересуется Узумаки, не отводя взгляда от лица напротив. Неджи морщится, переминается с ноги на ногу и явно пытается взять себя в руки.  
  
— Разумеется, — выдыхает, наконец. — Но у него нет. Абсолютно никакой энергии.  
  
Наруто прищуривается, барабанит пальцами по гладкой поверхности стола. Это становится настолько абсурдным, что уже даже не смешно. Не труп же попытался проникнуть в деревню, в самом-то деле!  
  
— Он оказывал сопротивление?  
  
— Нет, — похоже, Хьюго сам удивлён таким раскладом. — Никакого сопротивления. Если бы не проблема с чакрой, я бы привёл его сюда. С виду совершенно безобидный.  
  
Узумаки невесело усмехнулся: обычно людей напрягает высокий энергетический потенциал, а не его отсутствие. Неплохо было бы взглянуть на этого нарушителя до того, как с ним разберётся Ибики.  
  
— Приведи его сюда, раз уж он настолько безвреден.  
  
— Я сказал «с виду», — укоряюще посмотрел Неджи, вновь натягивая маску. Смог-таки успокоиться. — Рискуете.  
  
— Как всегда, — широко улыбнулся Наруто. — Веди.  
  
АНБУ коротко поклонился и бесшумно вышел за дверь. Узумаки подошёл к окну. Обычно открывавшийся отсюда вид процветающей Конохи приносил удовлетворение с лёгким налётом гордости: исполнение детской мечты уютно грело сердце. Он стал Хокаге, восстановил разрушенную войной деревню и лично проследил, чтобы ни один житель не испытывал нужд. Особенно оставшиеся сиротами дети и покалеченные бойней люди.  
  
На прозрачной глади стекла отражение насмешливо оскалилось, обнажило длинные клыки и ехидно сверкнуло алыми глазами. Наруто прикрыл веки: видимо, у Лиса насчёт гостя своё мнение.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь прекратишь лезть на рожон? Тебе прошлого раза не хватило?  
  
Узумаки тихонько фыркнул и покачал головой: начинается. Случай с нападением посла Скрытого песка Курама, наверно, до конца жизни вспоминать будет. Гаара, конечно, с предателем оперативно разобрался и искренне извинился, но сам факт неприятен. Впрочем, политика — штука сложная. Никто на буксире не тащил: сам впутался.  
  
— Неджи ведь сказал, что у него нет чакры.  
  
— А то я не слышал, — прищурился Девятихвостый. — Может, этот человек настолько силён, что смог обвести вокруг пальца обладателя бьякугана. Как тебе такой вариант?  
  
— Никак.  
  
— Отлично. Только помни: в случае чего я отсиживаться не буду, — рыкнув напоследок, Курама исчез. Наруто провёл ладонью по лицу, будто пытаясь стереть неприятное воспоминание, и вновь посмотрел на окно. В ответ: усталый взгляд голубых глаз с всё ещё вертикальным зрачком. Внутренние диалоги неслабо выматывают. Особенно когда не можешь различить галлюцинацию и связь. Но Курама не так напрягает. Отсиживаться он не будет… За столько лет не понял, что угрожать бесполезно? Глупый, глупый Лис.  
  
— Хокаге-сама.  
  
Это что-то вроде приветствия. С тех пор, как он стал главой, никто нормально не здоровался. Боятся, что ли? Подавив раздражённый вздох, Узумаки молча повернулся к вошедшим. Рядом с Хьюго стоял невысокий паренёк с открытым растерянным лицом. Особо напуганным или враждебно настроенным он не выглядел. Сосредоточившись, Наруто попытался найти хотя бы намёк на энергетическое поле. Напрасно. Никакой чакры и в помине не было.  
  
— Можешь идти.  
  
Проводив взглядом АНБУ, Узумаки вновь вернулся к изучению юноши напротив. Тот, в свою очередь, уставился на него. Какой смелый. Или глупый. Неважно. Сочетание бледной кожи, чёрных волос, плавных линий почти детского лица и совсем не детского взгляда некстати напомнило о давнем знакомом. Наруто стиснул зубы: мерзавец настолько прочно поселился в голове, что в каждом человеке схожего типажа внешности мерещился. Только не сейчас.  
  
— Кто ты? — оставалось надеяться, что это не самый идиотский вопрос в данной ситуации.  
  
Парень дёрнул уголком рта, поморщился (кажется, всё-таки самый), но оторвался от пытливого рассматривания.  
  
— Гарри Поттер, — даже голос сходен: мягкий, с лёгкой хрипотцой. Проклятье.  
  
— И откуда ты, Гарри?  
  
Мальчишка оживился.  
  
— Из Великобритании.  
  
Ого. Далековато от Конохи будет. Это нормально, что англичанин и японец, разговаривая на разных языках, без перевода понимают друг друга? Видимо, гость подумал о том же.  
  
— Мы в Азии?  
  
— В Японии, если быть точным. Скрытый Лист. Зачем же ты сюда прибыл, если даже не знаешь место?  
  
Тот досадливо поджал губы, недобрым словом помянул ошибку трансгрессии (что это вообще?) и ответил:  
  
— Недоразумение. Меня здесь быть не должно.  
  
Потрясающий вывод. Похоже, из-за этой самой трансгрессии у него по пути всю энергию выкачало.  
  
— Вы маггл? — вроде как между прочим поинтересовался парень. Со стороны же это было похоже на зондирование почвы.  
  
Наруто непонимающе моргнул, пытаясь хотя бы навскидку подобрать значение незнакомого слова. Нет, не удалось.  
  
— Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь. И не знаю, каким ветром тебя сюда занесло. Объяснись.  
  
Юноша потёр ладони друг о друга, озираясь по сторонам, и заинтересованно остановился на окне. Во взгляде мелькнула надежда.  
  
— Высоко, — предупредил Узумаки. Не очень хорошо получится, если тот решит сигануть вниз.  
  
— Вижу, — тоскливо вздохнул Поттер, переводя взгляд на собеседника. — Мне нельзя что-либо рассказывать об этом. И я ничего не скажу.  
  
Наруто немного удивлённо посмотрел на явно нервничающего парня. Издевается, что ли? Или боится того, что с ним сделают за длинный язык? Скорее, второе. Можно, конечно, отдать его Ибики и дело с концом (Наруто едва ли не наяву увидел довольно щёлкнувшего зубами Лиса), но что-то отчаянно сопротивлялось такой идее.  
  
Что-то, из-за чего во время битвы с Учихой он в последний момент сместил руку так, что Расенган прошёл в нескольких сантиметрах от испуганного лица. Заведомо напрасные попытки убедить себя в том, что Саске в очередной раз сбежал к чёрту на рога, а перед ним совершенно другой человек, благополучно провалились.  
  
Впрочем, как и всегда. Обратиться бы к Саю, тот явно не против. Проверено. Только вот Сай совсем другой: мягкий, текучий и плавный. У него нет горящего, чуть безумного взгляда, неловкой угловатости и яростной внутренней борьбы.  
  
В юноше напротив эта сила ощущалась, несмотря на внешне спокойное лицо, — такие качества Узумаки умел различать в людях. Придирчиво осмотрев неловко переступающего с ноги на ногу парня, Наруто почувствовал, как нехорошо дрогнуло, потеплело в низу живота: а что, если?..  
  
Всё равно чужак обречён. Что предпочтительнее: пытка или секс? С последующим временным заточением в тюрьме Конохи, конечно. Безопасность превыше всего. Наруто никогда не вёлся на хрупкие тела и невинные взгляды. Их-то он опасался куда больше, чем внушительно выглядящих «бульдогов».  
  
То ли у Поттера чутьё хорошее, то ли во взгляде Узумаки что-то изменилось, но мальчишка явно напрягся, и напрягся не по-хорошему, а загнанным в угол зверем. Это было его ошибкой. Что может сильнее спровоцировать желание, чем готовность сопротивляться до последнего?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Наруто приподнял бровь, будто бы удивляясь.  
  
— Ты о чём? — аккуратно поставить барьер вокруг кабинета для «стоп-кадра» и ещё один слой защиты для гарантии.  
  
Теперь если кто попытается войти или заглянуть в окно, то увидит и услышит двух просто разговаривающих людей, а если захочет подойти ближе, то его просто надолго вырубит. Упадёт потенциальный гость, конечно, в кабинет, где его закроет барьером. Так что в коридоре никто лежать не будет.  
  
— Сам знаешь, — не отводит взгляда мальчишка. Может, он чувствует энергетические блоки? Хотя это навряд ли: тогда он бы не Наруто взглядом прожигал, а дверь. Именно на ней большая часть барьеров. Ещё раз проверить потенциал чакры… Нет, пусто. Но нельзя списывать со счетов физическую силу.  
  
— В таком случае ты понимаешь, — едва заметный шаг вперёд, — что твоё мнение ничего не изменит.  
  
Секунда — и Поттер прижат к полу мощным рывком. Перехватить руки, заломить до боли, зафиксировать ноги, чтобы не получить острым коленом, — всё это не дольше нескольких секунд. Первый шок быстро проходит, если не подавить сопротивление на корню, дальше будет сложнее.  
  
Наруто переворачивает замершего от неожиданности парня на живот (во избежание укусов), крепко сжимает чёрные пряди в кулаке и прикладывает головой о дощатый пол. Тот шипит, дёргается всем напряжённым телом, пытается вырваться из стального захвата.  
  
Узумаки только сильнее прижимается пахом, трётся о ягодицы и зажмуривается от болезненного, бьющего по нервам удовольствия: да, вот так…  
  
Юноша почти задыхается под чужим весом, змеёй изворачивается, и с растущим ужасом понимает, что всё бесполезно. Только вот подставляться под незнакомого человека явно не собирается.  
  
Наруто тихо усмехается, качает головой и сильнее впивается жёсткими пальцами в кожу головы. Зря этот мальчик появился здесь. Цепной реакцией один просчёт вылился в крупные проблемы. Из-за ошибки с перемещением оказался не там, где нужно, абсолютно беспомощный.  
  
И теперь лежит под агрессивно настроенным мужчиной, намерения которого более чем ясны. У судьбы восхитительное чувство юмора.  
  
Узумаки быстро расправляется со штанами, приподнимает его бёдра и сильно надавливает рукой на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться до хруста в спине. Так будет легче войти. Наруто достал упаковку презерватива и порвал её зубами, раз уж руки заняты.  
  
От шелеста фольги мальчишка замирает, с трудом сглатывает и пытается хоть как-то расслабить сведённые мышцы: понял, наконец, что с напряжением боль будет куда сильнее.  
  
Смазки нет, приходится смачивать пальцы слюной. Одна фаланга с трудом проникает в сжатый, несмотря на попытки успокоиться, вход. Слишком туго, палец едва продвигается; мальчик оказался не тронутым. Но это ненадолго.  
  
Узумаки хмурится и медленно пропускает сквозь пальцы чакру. Серебристо-белые нити мягко опутывают, удерживают, мощным потоком проникают в самую кровь. Неважно, обладает ли этот человек энергией, он всё равно к ней восприимчив. Так и есть: Поттер обмякает в крепкой хватке.  
  
Наруто на пробу отпускает заломленные руки, и они безвольно падают на пол. Аккуратно поворачивает к себе лицом, вглядывается в затянутые влажной поволокой глаза с расширенными зрачками. Проводит раскрытой ладонью по высокому лбу со шрамом, неторопливо спускается ниже.  
  
В нормальном состоянии человек рефлекторно зажмурился бы, защищая зрение от раздражителя; здесь же никакой реакции, только тоскливый, обессиленный взгляд: всё понимает, но ничего не может сделать. Даже смежить веки. Что уж говорить о сопротивлении.  
  
Наруто понимающе улыбается и проводит ладонью по его лицу до подбородка, прикрывая глаза. Вряд ли парню хочется видеть это, с него хватит и тактильных ощущений. Может, так он тоже сможет представить другого. Наруто медленно разводит его ноги, проводит ладонью по острому колену, закидывает себе на бедро.  
  
Пробует протолкнуть головку в расслабленный, но узкий вход, и едва не задыхается от наплыва ощущений: горячие стенки крепко обхватывают плоть, а прохладные, чуть покалывающие нити чакры нежно, почти невесомо обволакивают, и этот контраст просто сводит с ума.  
  
Полностью погружаясь в податливое тело, Наруто крепко зажмуривается и запрокидывает голову, сдавленно рыча. Перед глазами вновь появляется Учиха, смотрит зло, насмешливо. Этот ублюдок всегда приходит не вовремя, будто знает о попытках сублимации.  
  
«Ты никто».  
  
Презрение бьёт через край.  
  
«Заткнись».  
  
Движения рваные, жёсткие. Удлинившиеся ногти с силой впиваются в бедра, оставляя багровые отметины, острые клыки прокусывают бледную кожу до крови.  
  
«Насилуешь попавшегося под руку парня, потому что он немного похож на меня. Жалко выглядишь».  
  
Всё никак не успокоится. Хреново, когда галлюцинация выносит мозг не меньше оригинала.  
  
«По крайней мере, я не ошиваюсь чёрт знает где в сомнительной компании…»  
  
Резкий толчок, плоть входит до основания. Руки смыкаются на шее, сдавливают, перекрывают воздух. Из горла вырывается хрип, белки наливаются кровью, но сопротивление отсутствует. Не дольше трёх минут.  
  
«… пытаясь хоть как-то оправдать себя. Я добился, чего хотел. И кто из нас жалок, а, Саске?»  
  
Презрительная усмешка исчезла с красивого лица, сменившись выражением плохо скрытой уязвленности, и в ту же секунду Наруто накрывает оглушительный оргазм. Он убирает руки от покрасневшей шеи, позволяя дышать. Парень судорожно пытается вдохнуть, но чакра, словно живое существо, мягко регулирует подачу кислорода и заживляет раны.  
  
Наруто не сводит взгляда со своего наваждения, жадно наблюдая за медленно исчезающим силуэтом. Как же ему нравится видеть эту невесомую, почти незаметную боль. Возможно, это потому, что Учиха предал его. Снова. Иногда Наруто казалось, что при встрече наяву он заставил бы его гореть заживо. Возможно, так и будет. Будто услышав последнюю мысль, проекция криво ухмыльнулась. Ну и чёрт с ней.  
  
Действие барьера уже должно ослабнуть, поэтому стоит поспешить. Нужно залечить этого парня, подчистить воспоминания и одеть. Наруто положил ладонь на впалый живот, добавляя чакры, и запустил механизм удаления воспоминаний за последние пятнадцать минут. Надев на зажившее тело одежду, он отошёл к столу и отменил защиту и оцепенение. Парень тяжело вздохнул, пошевелился и неловко поднялся на ноги.  
  
— Я уж хотел врачей вызывать, — хмыкнул Узумаки. — Ты чего свалился? Плохо себя чувствуешь?  
  
Поттер озадаченно покрутил головой и удивлённо уставился на него, переваривая ложную информацию.  
  
— Нет. Всё нормально.  
  
Насколько это возможно, конечно. Наверное, внезапные обмороки являются нормой, раз не слишком обеспокоился. Учиха возле окна тихо прыснул. Когда уже исчезнет?  
  
— До выяснения обстоятельств мы заключим тебя под стражу. Может, за это время что-нибудь вспомнишь.  
  
Парень осторожно кивнул, смотря будто сквозь. Заподозрил неладное? В любом случае, вспомнить удалённое невозможно. Наруто вызывает Неджи. Тот появляется через пару минут. Далеко не отходил.  
  
— В камеру его.  
  
АНБУ заводит руки чужака за спину и надевает облегчённый вариант кандалов. Разворачивает лицом к выходу, немного подталкивает в спину, бесшумно закрывая дверь. Звук удаляющихся шагов вскоре стихает.  
  
«Ты всё ещё здесь?»  
  
Полупрозрачная тень мерцает и едва заметно улыбается. Искренне, по-настоящему, как во времена команды номер семь.  
  
«Ещё встретимся».  
  
Каждая близость — сумасшествие.


End file.
